


Made a Wrong Turn

by Blainers_Salvatore



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blangst, Blangst Prompt of the Day, Boys In Love, Crimes & Criminals, Daddies!Klaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blainers_Salvatore/pseuds/Blainers_Salvatore
Summary: While Kurt is away, Blaine makes a mistake and puts their 4-year old daughter's life in danger. Can Kurt forgive him after everything they have been through? Will Blaine ever forgive himself? (Daddies!Klaine, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, Blangst, Klaine!Fluff, Happy Ending)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Bad decisions

"Daddy, it's so pretty!" Daisy Anderson-Hummel shouted as she jumped up and down and eyed the container of ice cream Blaine was holding.

"I know, Daise! It's so colorful," Blaine replied excitedly as he slid the container back into the bag he was holding.

Blaine was holding the bag of ice cream in one hand and Daisy's hand in the other as they walked along the sidewalk to their apartment.

"I want to eat it now," Daisy complained as she glanced up at her father.

Blaine sighed as he looked to his left and noted the street they were on.

"We're almost home, don't worry. You can eat it when we get there."

"But, whyy?" Daisy whined as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny, pudgy hands.

"I told you already Daise, it's too late to eat it outside. It has to be at home"

Daisy stopped walking abruptly and Blaine almost stumbled as he stopped too.

"Daddy, I'm hungry, I want to eat it now!" Daisy shouted and Blaine looked at her seriously.

Her lips started to quiver and she sniffled a few times while she looked at Blaine with a sad, forlorn expression.

"Please, daddy," she said tearily and Blaine's heart melted.

From the moment she was born, he found it very hard to say no to her.

She soon started to cry and Blaine knew he would do anything to make her stop. He would move a mountain, he would kill someone, he would run through a brick wall just to make her happy again. Sometimes it scared him how much control she had over him.

He kneeled down to her level and quickly wiped her tears as he cupped her face affectionately.

"Baby, don't cry, please. You can have a few bites now and we'll take a shortcut home so we can get there faster okay?"

She sniffled a few times and nodded as she seemed content with that answer.

He opened the bag and handed her a spoon. When she grabbed the ice-cream, he watched her bright, blue eyes light up like diamonds as a toothy grin filled her entire face. Blaine smiled to himself and chuckled lightly. He never thought anyone's smile could make him happier than Kurt's but Daisy's had come very close, almost winning over his heart. He imagined Kurt's sarcastic, shocked expression in his head as he knew Kurt would feign jealousy at that sentiment. Blaine chuckled to himself again and sighed. He really missed Kurt.

Kurt had been on a business trip for two weeks now and Blaine had decided that today, near the end of the second week, he and Daisy deserved some ice-cream to cheer themselves up.

He glanced over at his daughter and soon realized he has probably been reminiscing for too long and they needed to get home. He looked at his watch and gulped as he knew that Kurt would not approve of them being outside this late at night. He tried his best to ignore his 4-year old's protests, as he packed away the ice cream and hurried them along the road.

When they got to an intersection, Blaine looked down at Daisy and saw that she was rubbing her eyes tiredly and seemed frustrated. He took a deep breath, mentally apologized to Kurt, and took a right turn.

He knew that Kurt had told him a few times not to take that route home but he always assumed that Kurt was just being paranoid and overreacting. Yes, the sidewalk was in a sketchy and maybe unsafe neighborhood but Blaine had taken that route many times without Kurt's knowledge and nothing had happened.

 _This is the fastest way home and I promised Daisy I would take a shortcut so I have to_ , he convinced himself. He also knew they should get home as soon as possible so this just made sense.

They walked for a few minutes but as they were nearing the end of the road, Blaine heard footsteps rushing behind him. Before he could turn around to see what it was he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He felt really woozy but as he got reacquainted with his surroundings he noticed that Daisy's hand wasn't in his anymore. His eyes shot open in fear and he blinked a few times as he willed himself to get out of his disorientated state. When his vision was finally clear he looked around frantically and that's when he saw the image that would haunt his nightmares for days to comes.

A tall, gruff man dressed in all black was pointing a gun at him with one hand while his other hand was wrapped around Daisy as she screamed and squirmed to escape. Blaine could feel the blood in his veins run cold, and when he saw the fear in her eyes, he lunged forward without thinking. He felt a harsh blow to his chest and he gasped as he fell back down. He could feel the imprint of a boot sending ripples of pain through his abdomen but he didn't care. He blinked rapidly to get himself to focus again as he heard the man shouting.

"If you try anything, I'll shoot!"

Blaine looked up slowly as the man pointed the gun closer to his face.

"Put your hands up!" He shouted.

Blaine automatically did what he was told but his eyes were fixed on Daisy's tear-stained face.

"P-please let her go. You can do what you want with me j-just please let her go."

"If you cooperate, then I will let her go"

"O-ok, w-what do you want?" Blaine choked out. He didn't realize how hard it would be to speak but he guessed it was because his whole body was numb and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Give me your wallet," the man growled.

Blaine reached down to his pocket swiftly but the man shouted and he jumped.

"HEY! no funny business, I can see your phone in that pocket!"

"I'm j-just reaching for my wallet, I s-swear"

"If you call the police, I will hurt her," the man said as he turned the gun to point it at Daisy.

"NO! no p-please sir, I was just getting my wallet! Don't shoot!" Blaine shouted, desperately.

The guy moved the gun closer and it took everything Blaine had to stop himself from reaching for her. His insides were screaming at him to move, attack the man, or grab Daisy and run but he knew he couldn't take the risk.

"Please, p-please don't shoot. I swear I won't call the cops, I won't do anything that could hurt her, please j-just let me get my wallet"

The man glanced between Blaine and Daisy carefully before he nodded and moved the gun away to point it back at Blaine. Blaine never thought he could be relieved to have a gun pointed at him but here was, suddenly feeling calmer.

Blaine blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears clouding his eyes while the man motioned toward Blaine's pocket and shouted.

"Move your hands slowly!"

Blaine nodded and slowly reached for his wallet. He fumbled in his pocket for a few seconds as his hands were shaking violently. When he pulled out the wallet the man motioned towards it with the gun.

"Open it!"

This proved harder than Blaine thought as he had to focus all his brainpower on pulling out the bills. His eyes widened in fear and he felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw that he only had a $20 bill to give the man. He slowly held the bill up and the man laughed maniacally.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me you only got a 20?" He puffed out his chest and pursed his lips while shaking his head.

When Blaine looked up and saw his expression he tried not to burst into sobs.

"I swear I d-didn't bring any more. You can have my credit cards! You can have everything!" Blaine pulled out his cards and upturned the content of the wallet onto the sidewalk

"Daddy! Daddy!" Daisy screaming and squirming even harder while Blaine had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing her. The man just stared intently at the cards on the sidewalk so Blaine tried his best to smile up at Daisy as he whispered to her.

"Shhh it's ok, Daise, it's ok. Just calm down, you're ok" He gulped so his voice wouldn't sound so teary but he knew she could sense the fear in him. What he said was a lie but he really couldn't think of anything else to tell her.

The man finally looked at Blaine with a serious glare. "I need more money"

"Okay, umm..do you want to use my cards?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you'll just freeze the cards, I want money now!" The man raised his voice and Blaine could swear his heart was going to burst through his chest at how hard it was beating.

"Okay...d-do you-"

"There's an ATM at the end of this street. We are going to go to it and I want two grand in cash or the kid gets it."

The words "two grand" echoed in Blaine's mind but before he could think about it he saw the man grin at Daisy and he forgot everything.

"I'll do it! I'll give it to you, j-just please don't hurt her."

"Stand up!" The man barked.

Blaine shakily stood up but he noticed his chest was throbbing and his legs were weak.

"Turn around!"

"Sir, please I n-need to see my daughter, I need to know she's safe"

The guy groaned and stood next to Blaine with Daisy in his left hand while his right hand pushed the gun harshly against Blaine's back. Blaine felt pressure at the small of his back and he knew it was the gun.

"Move," the guy commanded.

Blaine really didn't think he could walk but he focused on the reasons he needed to move and his legs seemed to know what they were doing. _I have to get to the ATM so this nightmare can end and Daisy can be safe._ He focused on that thought as he walked shakily to the end of the street.

Blaine tried his best to enter all of his banking information and he had to wipe the screen from the sweat dripping from his hands. He took out the money without even thinking but he made sure to wait before he handed it to the guy. He clutched the bills tightly in his hand and he slowly turned to face the man before speaking as seriously as he could.

"When I give you the money, how do I know you're not just going to hurt her anyway?"

The man smiled slyly.

"If you give me more money, I might be nicer about it."

Blaine inhaled quickly as he tried to think of what the best solution would be. If he said yes, the guy would just keep asking for more money and he may never leave.

He took a breath to calm his nerves before he spoke as clearly as he could.

"My bank has a withdrawal limit, so if I take out more money they will call me and it will be suspicious. If-If you just take this and let us go I swear I won't say anything. But if I take out more, they will ask questions"

He looked up at the man as sincerely as he could and the man's eyes reduced to slits as he glared at Blaine.

"Just take out a little more," the man growled.

"Sir, I swear if I could I would"

The man scowled and eyed the stack of cash in Blaine's hands. The hungry look on his face scared Blaine and he was now acutely aware of the feeling of the gun pressed against his back. Blaine wasn't sure what the man was contemplating but soon a blinding pain erupted from Blaine's side and he screamed as he fell to the ground again. He was panting and gasping as all his other injuries flared up. Before he could regain his composure, the man grabbed the side of his head and slammed it against the harsh metal of the ATM machine.

Blaine was seeing stars and black dots in his vision but the one thing that kept him awake was the echoing sounds of Daisy's screams. They sounded distant and almost like they were getting farther and farther away from him. He kept picturing the tears on her face and he used all of his willpower to lift his head off of the ground and sit upright while he fought to stay awake. He blinked rapidly and when his vision was almost clear he saw her sitting on the ground crying.

The money and the criminal were gone but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that Daisy seemed fine, and he was alive enough to take care of her.

Blaine reached his hand out towards Daisy as he leaned heavily against the ATM machine. He couldn't get his body to move no matter how hard he tried.

Daisy looked over at Blaine and when she caught his eye, she crawled over to him quickly and hugged his torso tightly. Blaine felt a burst of pain erupt from his abdomen but he bit his lip and stifled a gasp so that she wouldn't get scared. He hugged her back and pulled her close to him as he rested his head against the machine. He breathed heavily and tried to calm his racing heart as he ran his hands through Daisy's brunette curls. The feeling of her body against his calmed him but the calmness meant he was coming down from the adrenaline high that had kept him conscious all this time.

Slowly, he started regaining his faculties and he noticed that his whole abdomen and side were searing with pain. He felt extremely nauseous and it hurt to breathe. His head started throbbing and he knew he was about to pass out.

 _No no Blaine, you have to stay awake, Daisy needs you. Stay awake, Blaine! Stay awake!_ The commanding voice in Blaine's head sounded oddly like Kurt and his eyes widened as he remembered something.

_Kurt! How the hell am I going to tell, Kurt? He told me not to come here and I didn't listen, this is all my fault. It's my fault that Daisy's life was in danger. He's never going to forgive me, he's going to hate me._

Blaine's thoughts were a jumbled mess and he didn't realize he was crying until Daisy pulled apart from his embrace while rubbing her head from the tears that landed on it. She stared up at Blaine with red, puffy eyes and sniffled a few times.

"Daddy?" She asked as she tilted her head and looked at Blaine curiously. Blaine looked down and was confused for a second but then he saw it.

There was blood on the top of her head. He ran his shaky fingers through her hair trying to find the source of it but he didn't feel any bumps or cuts.

He looked into her eyes and whispered.

"Daise, do you have an owie? Is anything hurt?"

She shook her head and slowly raised her hand to point at Blaine's forehead. Blaine froze and followed her eyes as he slowly raised his hand to his forehead. When he touched it, it stung a little and when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. _Shit shit_ , he thought as he swallowed the bile rising in his throat. _I need to call an ambulance, if I'm gonna pass out I need to make sure Daisy is safe._ He looked around for his phone and squinted as he saw something strange in the distance.

A woman was running towards him and saying something but he really couldn't make out what she was saying. Everything sounded muffled and he found it increasingly hard to concentrate. He looked down at Daisy and closed his eyes for what felt like a second.

When he opened his eyes, he saw red and blue lights and someone that looked like a doctor was talking to him. He made sure he was holding Daisy's hand and he could see her next to him before he closed his eyes again.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes the walls he saw were spinning and he felt sick. He noticed that Daisy's hand wasn't in his and he perked his head up quickly before someone pushed him back down.

"Daisy? Where's Daisy?" he shouted as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. Is there someone we can call for your daughter?"

Images of Kurt's angry face flashed in front of Blaine's mind and he freaked out.

"No, don't...don't tell Kurt!"

The doctor who was working on Blaine was confused as she had seen a "Kurt Anderson-Hummel" listed as an emergency contact.

"Sir, if there is a dispute between you and your husband, someone else needs to collect your daughter. If you remain unconscious then we might have to call child protective services for her."

Blaine felt a different kind of pain course through his body and he felt himself tear up.

"No! Just…call Kurt." Blaine was trying to figure out what he wanted and what to say but the stabbing pain radiating through his skull made it very hard to think. He clenched his jaw and pushed through the pain so he could speak.

"Call Kurt...he loves her...he's...good dad…don't tell him..bout..me," he slurred before he passed out again.


	2. Second guessing

Kurt was surprised to see an unknown number calling him after he finished his last conference of the day. He ignored the call, as he usually did with unknown numbers, but as he packed his stuff the number kept calling back.

After the 3rd missed call, he decided to answer.

Kurt's mood quickly changed from annoyed to shocked as the person on the other end said she was calling about Daisy being in the hospital. Before she could tell him what happened, she made him confirm some personal details to prove he was her father.

He fumbled over his words as he answered shakily.

"Ok Mr. Anderson-Hummel, can you come to the Children's Ward on the 5th floor and state your name at the desk."

"I'm sorry, you just want me to pick her up? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine, we just need to release her into your custody."

Kurt was slightly relieved that she was okay but as he thought of the word "custody," he furrowed his brow. _Where's Blaine? Why isn't she being released into his custody?_

"Is my husband there?" he asked

"I wasn't told anything about that, Sir."

"His name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel, and he's her emergency contact too. He should be there."

"There's no one else here, sir. That's why we need you to collect her"

Kurt heart started beating faster as he thought about his daughter being all alone in a hospital.

"How did she get there by herself?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Anderson-Hummel but I can try to find out when you arrive."

Kurt gulped nervously.

"Okay..um..Thank you. I'll be there soon"

"Take care," She said, and the call ended.

A million thoughts ran through Kurt's mind as he processed what she said. _Did they call Blaine too? Why wasn't he there? Surely Blaine is closer to her than me, why couldn't he pick her up?_ Kurt thought as he calculated the fastest route to the hospital. He mentally cursed the fact that he was 2 hours away as he ran out of the building and called a taxi.

He stared out of the window of the cab as he thought of all the reasons why Blaine wouldn't come to the hospital. _He would never leave her alone in a hospital. Maybe something happened and they got separated? Why was she outside so late at night? Maybe she ran away or got lost when she was out with Blaine?_ That still didn't explain why they didn't call Blaine first and why Blaine wasn't there before him. Kurt tried calling Blaine's cell but it went straight to voicemail, making him even more worried. _Maybe they just couldn't get through to him?_

As the taxi neared the hospital, a thought stuck Kurt and he felt dumb for not thinking it before. _Why the hospital? If she was lost, she would be at the police station right? This makes no sense._

Kurt sighed and shook his head as he tried to push his paranoid thoughts away. He wanted to focus on something else so as he made his way up for the 5th floor of the hospital, he kept picturing Daisy's smile.

_God, I miss her tiny face_ , he thought. His trip was only two weeks long but he had missed his family like crazy and he had thought about going home every single day. This was was not the welcome home he wanted but he would take it if it meant seeing his little girl.

As he walked onto the floor where she was, he tried to quell his anxiousness for what he would find out. He had a feeling that something was very wrong but he wasn't sure if knowing or not knowing was better.

Kurt made his way to the reception desk and filled out some forms before he was finally pointed in the direction of the nursery. He almost ran to it and his eyes scanned the room until he saw her.

Daisy was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed on the table in front of her, and her head in her arms.

"Daisy! Daisy!" He called as he walked towards her.

She perked her head up and smiled at him.

"Papa!" She exclaimed as she ran to him and jumped into his outstretched arms.

He pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her up as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. He inhaled slowly and breathed her in as he allowed himself to feel calmed by her presence. He wasn't calm for long as she soon started to cry. He rubbed his hands down her back and through her curls as he spoke softly.

"Shh..it's ok, Daisy you're ok. Everything's fine, honey, Papa's here."

He continued to run his hand through her hair until he felt a chunk of something sticky matted into it. He pulled his hand away and his heart stopped as he realised it was dried blood. He looked around at the other kids in the ward and decided to make his way to the waiting room by the reception.

When he sat down, he pulled her apart from the hug and situated her on his lap. He cupped her cheeks and looked her up and down carefully.

"Daisy, are you ok? Does anywhere hurt?"

She lifted up her arm and there was a small bruise next to her elbow. Kurt looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh honey, does it hurt a lot?"

She shook her head but the pit of worry in Kurt's chest didn't go away. He noticed a large spot of blood on her shoulder and as he looked closer he saw that it was all down the back of her shirt. Kurt felt concern rising in his chest as he looked at her blank expression. _If she has blood in her hair and all over her shirt, how could she be fine?_

"Daisy, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded quickly and he got even more confused. He held out her shirt so she could see the blood.

"Where did this stain come from?"

Daisy looked up at Kurt with sad, fearful eyes and Kurt could tell what she was going to say a second before she said it.

"From Daddy"

Kurt felt a stab of fear hit him in the heart and he gulped as he tried to maintain his composure. He quickly looked Daisy over again and when he saw how big the patches of blood were, he sharply inhaled.

_If Blaine was bleeding that much he could be seriously injured. If he was with Daisy when it happened, it would make sense for the hospital to call me._

_They would only call me if Blaine was unconscious._ _Blaine would only leave Daisy alone in a hospital if he was unconscious._

As each thought crossed Kurt's mind he could feel his body getting increasingly warm and clammy. _That explanation has to be true_ , he thought. It was the first thing that made sense since he got the call earlier.

His heart started hammering against his chest as he thought of all the scary things that could have happened to Blaine. He wished he didn't have to ask his daughter about it but since the receptionist was no help, he really didn't have a choice.

"Honey, was Daddy with you when you got this owie?" He said while pointing at the bruise on her arm.

She nodded.

"Did he get an owie too?" Kurt said while eyeing the blood.

"Ya. There was so much red."

"There was red..on him?" He asked slowly.

She nodded.

Kurt wanted to cry but he knew he had to stay calm for her.

"What else happened, honey?"

She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes as they filled with tears.

"There was a bad man and he taked the money and he gave Daddy an owie. Daddy was crying and the man was shouting."

Kurt had to bite his lip so he wouldn't scream.

"Daddy was crying?"

She nodded and started to cry loudly. Kurt pulled her into his chest and held her tightly as he hoped she couldn't tell how much he was shaking.

She just whimpered into his chest and spoke tearily.

"I wanted the bad man to let go of me and go away."

Kurt's eyes went wide with rage as he clutched his daughter's head and shoulders tighter.

"The man was holding you?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.

She sniffled a few times while nodding and Kurt had to stop himself from punching the wall. The fact that some person hurt Blaine, and Daisy, and made them cry, made his blood boil. He definitely wanted to kill that man.

From what his daughter said, it sounded like they were mugged and the guy probably threatened Blaine by holding their daughter. He looked down at Daisy and when he saw her shaking slightly from sobbing, he knew he had to focus on her. He hugged her closer to his chest and tried to wrap his jacket around her. He took a deep breathe as he whispered close to her ear.

"Shhh..Daisy, you're safe now. The bad man is gone and he's never coming back. You don't have to be scared anymore, it's ok."

He felt her nod into his chest and he rubbed her shoulders with both his hands as he pulled her away slightly. He stared into her teary, blue eyes and he knew he was crying too but he tried to speak as firmly as he could.

"Papa won't let anything bad happen to you ever again, ok? No one is going to hurt you." She nodded and he hugged her tightly again.

Kurt let a few tears fall silently from his eyes as he knew she couldn't see his face anymore. He wished his baby girl didn't have to experience something so traumatic in her young life but he knew she was tough. She would most likely forget this in a few years but he didn't know if he could say to the same about his husband. He couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to be threatened with Daisy there. _He must have been terrified and he was probably in pain too,_ Kurt thought. He looked around and felt a strong urge to be near Blaine. _I have to know how he is, I have to see him.  
_

Kurt picked Daisy up in his arms and held her with one hand under her legs and one hand on her back. She had stopped crying and was sniffling tiredly as she leaned into his neck. He made his way to the reception desk and asked the receptionist to tell him what she knew about Blaine. All she could find was the location Daisy and Blaine were found at, a memo saying that Kurt had to be called for Daisy, and that Blaine had requested not to have any visitors.

As she spoke, Kurt's eyes widened with shock and dismay.

"What? But he's my husband, I'm pretty sure I don't count as just a visitor," He said incredulously.

"If he has requested not to see any anyone, then that's his request," she said.

"That's ridiculous, I have to see him!"

The receptionist let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry but that's all the information I can give. You can try to talk to the doctors downstairs and they might know more."

Kurt huffed in frustration. From the moment she mentioned the location they were found at, he felt anger bubble inside him. He knew that location was part of the route he had repeatedly told Blaine not to take when he was coming home. _Going there by himself is one thing but going there with Daisy?_ He thought. Blaine knew better than that or at least, Kurt thought he did. Kurt really didn't want want to be angry at Blaine right now but he couldn't help it.

Sometimes he really wondered what the hell was going on in Blaine's mind. _First he takes our daughter to a place he knows he shouldn't be going, a place that's unsafe, then he gets mugged and now he doesn't want any visitors? Why would he-_

Kurt froze as he thought about it for second. _He probably feels guilty,_ Kurt realised. _He probably blames himself, and he's scared of what I'm going to say_. Now it made sense that he didn't want visitors.

Kurt sighed. No matter how mad he might be, he figured that the guilt Blaine was feeling was 10 times worse. He knew he would feel guilty too if he was somehow the reason Daisy was in trouble. The more Kurt thought about it, the more anxious he felt.

Blaine had royally screwed up a few times in his life but his guilt always scared Kurt. When Blaine did something wrong and other people got hurt, he would spiral in ways that were almost self-destructive. Kurt was sure that the guilt from this would eat him up inside if he didn't confront it.

Kurt ran his hand through his hair and exhaled as he felt some of his anger dissipate. He knew he had to have a talk with Blaine when he saw him but getting angry at him wouldn't make a difference if he was already punishing himself. As he was thinking of all the things he had to tell Blaine, Daisy patted his shoulder.

"Papa?"

"Yes, honey"

"Is Daddy ok?"

Kurt gulped. He wished he knew.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him. When was the last time you saw him?"

"We were in a big car with a bed." _An ambulance_ , Kurt figured.

"Okay, what happened in the car?"

"Daddy was sick like when I have a tummy ache." _Blaine was throwing up? Why was he throwing up?_ Kurt thought, nervously.

"Can you remember anything else, hun?"

She chewed on her lip as she thought for a second.

"He had a big cup on his face and he was coughing. Then he went to sleep."

_I guess I was right about the unconscious part, but what is a cup?_ Kurt thought as he looked around the hospital to figure it out. When he saw one of the patients with an oxygen mask, his eyes widened in fear and he turned to Daisy.

"Daisy, did the cup look like that?" Kurt pointed at the man with the oxygen mask and Daisy craned her neck to see where Kurt was pointing. He lifted her higher so she could see and when she finally caught sight of the mask, she nodded.

"Ya, that's what Daddy had," she said.

_Shit,_ Kurt thought as an overwhelming feeling of dread enveloped him. _He was bleeding, getting oxygen and had passed out? What if Blaine wasn't just injured, what if he was…_ Kurt refused to finish that sentence as he clutched Daisy tighter in his arms and looked around before sprinting downstairs. He had to find Blaine, now.


	3. Swallow the fear

He walked quickly down the hallways and towards the ER where the nurse suggested he talk to someone. When he got there and asked for Blaine, they told him the same bullshit about how the patient requested not to have visitors.

_If he 'requested' things then he must have been conscious at some point_ , Kurt thought as he tried to reassure himself. He asked them for any other information they could give but they said they didn't have any.

Kurt was now very upset, worried, and scared; three emotions that did not bode well for anyone in his way. He engaged in some arguing, pleading, and light swearing with the nurses before they finally pointed him in the direction of Blaine's doctor.

As Kurt made his way over there, he tried to calm down so that he wouldn't shout at the doctor.

"Hello, Doctor Johnson. I need to see my husband and I was told that you're treating him. His name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

The doctor sighed as she looked at Kurt. She could see the determination and concern on his face but she knew she had to follow the rules.

"Are you Kurt?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and smiled slightly.

"Yes, did he say anything about me?"

"He said he especially didn't want to see you. I'm sorry but I can't do much about it, I have to obey his wishes."

Kurt's pursed his lips in anger. _Why is my husband so stubborn! He can't think that I really wouldn't want to see him after all of this._

As Kurt contemplated what else he could do, his harsh resolve faded and he soon felt embarrassment and regret fill him. _Was Blaine really that scared of me?_ he thought.

The doctor turned to walk away but Kurt grabbed her arm and she turned back with a frown on her face. Kurt let go immediately and blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to do that. I just- I came here today and found my husband's blood all over my daughter's clothes and she said they were attacked. I don't know anything about what happened to him and now he doesn't even want to see me. Please, I just need to know if he's okay, that's all."

The doctor sighed. She looked at the tears in Kurt's eyes and the child with the bloody shirt in his arms and she felt a little guilty. She glanced to her left and to her right before she leaned in and spoke quietly.

"I can't take you to see him but he'll be waking up soon so I can pass him a message."

Kurt exhaled deeply as it sunk in that Blaine would be "waking up soon." He nodded eagerly at what she said and thought about it for a second before he spoke.

"Just tell him that I'm here, that I have Daisy and she's fine. Tell him that I will always love him, I don't blame him for anything, and tell him I said 'Come What May'."

The doctor looked a bit confused but she nodded.

"I'll pass it along"

She smiled at Kurt and he returned the gesture before shaking her hand and thanking her. She gave him a curt nod and left.

Kurt glanced at Daisy and saw that she was snuggling into his chest and sucking her thumb. He rubbed her back and slowly walked over to a chair in the waiting room near the ER. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

He wished he didn't have such a bad temper and that his own husband wasn't scared of him. _I mean, I did make him promise not to go to that neighborhood and he did it anyway so I guess his fear is warranted._ Kurt shook his head as he realized that he really wasn't mad about that anymore. He was mad that Blaine and Daisy had to go through something so scary and he was mad that Blaine was hurt but he wasn't mad _at_ Blaine.

If there was anyone he should focus his anger on, it was that criminal. Just thinking about that person made him clench his fists and he had to take a breath to let go of his anger. He knew he may never get the justice he and his family deserved but if Blaine was okay with it, he was definitely going to try.

Kurt felt Daisy squirming under his grasp and he looked down to see that she was slowly shutting her eyes but kept blinking to keep them open.

"You can sleep, honey," Kurt said softly.

She looked up at Kurt and took her thumb out of her mouth.

"I wanna see Daddy"

Kurt felt bad for her but also a little proud. She was probably exhausted from all that happened but of course, she had to make sure Blaine was ok. He couldn't even imagine how she was coping with what she saw happen to him.

"Honey, it's ok. You can see him when you wake up."

She knitted her eyebrows into a frown and pouted.

"No. I wanna see my Daddy now."

Kurt smiled slightly. That was Blaine's daughter; sweet and sensitive but stubborn when it came to the people she loved.

"Daisy, I don't know how long it's gonna be before we can see him. How about you just take a nap and I'll wake you up when I see him."

She looked quizzically up at Kurt and blinked a few times.

"Pinky promise?" she asked as she stuck out her pinky finger.

Kurt smiled and locked his pinky onto hers, "Pinky promise."

She grinned contently and snuggled into Kurt's shoulder. She started sucking her thumb and Kurt relaxed back into the chair so she could get more comfortable. He moved a few strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly as she drifted off to sleep. He looked over her face and small body once more and sighed.

_She's ok, she's safe, she's not hurt,_ he reassured himself. He thought he would be more angry or scared but at that moment he just felt content.

_We are so lucky. This could have been so much worse,_ he thought. He had heard and seen so many horrible outcomes of muggings and he kept thinking about how those things could have easily happened.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and silently thanked the universe for his daughter's safety, while he prayed that Blaine would somehow be ok too. Kurt still felt this nagging worry at the pit of his stomach and he knew it wouldn't go away until he could see him. All he wanted to do was give him a big hug and tell him that he wasn't mad. Kurt's concern trumped his anger every time and he wished Blaine knew that.

Fortunately, Kurt didn't have to wait too long to get what he wanted.


	4. Misunderstood

After what felt like hours to Kurt, a nurse told him to meet Blaine's doctor on the 3rd floor. When he got there, she told him that Blaine had agreed to see him.

_Finally! Only took him a year_ , Kurt thought as he quickly followed her down the corridor to Blaine's room.

"Thank you for waiting so long, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I apologize for the staff's hostility, but we weren't sure if there was a domestic dispute or some reason why it would have been unsafe for Blaine to see you. We try our best to follow our patients' wishes, and he was pretty frantic when he first arrived so we didn't want to do anything that might further upset him."

Kurt felt guilty for being another reason why Blaine was scared but as his concern for Blaine deepened, he still didn't feel bad for harassing the staff earlier. He gave her a slightly forced smile as he responded.

"Of course, I completely understand. I'm just glad I can see him now."

The doctor nodded.

"How is he? Can you tell me where he got hurt?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I can. Blaine has a moderate concussion, some blood-loss, a couple of broken ribs, and bruises. He should take it easy for at least a week and may experience symptoms from the concussion but overall he should make a full recovery."

Kurt nodded and briefly closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply. _"He should make a full recovery"_ he repeated in his head.

The doctor continued speaking and Kurt listened carefully.

"I can't confirm this but after assessing his symptoms, it seems that he might have been extra scared or emotional because of the concussion. He had a bit of memory loss in relation to the last couple of hours so these symptoms might be a reason he was so adamant not to see you before."

Kurt looked at the doctor seriously as he processed what she said. It was good that Blaine might not actually be scared of him, but the idea of Blaine having memory-loss made his heart clench.

"Um..is the memory loss bad?" Kurt asked, quietly.

"No, I think it's to be expected after what he went through. Most people forget the events surrounding their concussion but all of his other mental faculties seem to be in order so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Will..uh..will the other symptoms last long?"

The doctor sighed as she stopped walking near the door to one of the rooms.

"It's hard to tell. Mood swings and changes in behavior are not uncommon but based on how coherent he seems now, I think it was temporary. Everything should resolve itself pretty soon."

Kurt nodded and smiled slightly at the doctor. He thanked her for telling him everything and she told him which room Blaine was in before she left.

After the laundry list of injures and symptoms Blaine had, Kurt was a little scared to go inside the room so he stole a glance through the window first.

Kurt felt his stomach twist into knots at what he saw. Blaine looked extremely pale, his hair was a sweaty mess and there was a large white plaster at the right side of his forehead with a red stain in the middle of it. There were a few scratches on his cheek but the main thing Kurt noticed was how red, swollen and puffy his eyes were. It was clear that he had cried a lot and was maybe still crying. Kurt immediately grabbed the door handle and entered the room as he felt the urge to be next to him.

As Kurt walked into the room he noticed that there were large bandages wrapped around his abdomen and a few scrapes on his arms. Blaine was staring blankly to his right so he didn't notice Kurt until he was near the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt called slowly

Blaine flinched slightly and quickly turned to look at Kurt. He looked a little dazed and scared but he focused his eyes on Daisy's sleeping form.

"Is she ok?" He whispered weakly.

Kurt smiled reassuringly at him.

"She's completely fine Blaine, she sleeping."

Blaine nodded and Kurt sat down on the chair next to the bed. He adjusted Daisy's weight so that he was holding her with his left arm while he used his right hand to grab Blaine's hand and squeeze tightly. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand and squeezed back before Kurt gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling, B?" Kurt asked as he ran his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine just stared at their intertwined hands and when he looked up at Kurt, he burst into tears. Kurt leaned in closer and spoke sympathetically.

"Blaine, it's okay don't cry. Everything's fine."

"No, it's not. I messed up so badly, Kurt. I know I shouldn't have gone there, I should have never-" he started to cough and he clutched his side as he moaned in pain.

"Shhh...Blaine, you don't have to say anything."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt..so..so sorry," he said through hitched breaths and coughs.

"Blaine, stop..stop talking. You're gonna make it worse, just relax"

Blaine swallowed thickly and shook his head as he looked down in shame.

"I'm not mad at you, B. I'm not mad at all," Kurt explained.

Blaine looked up and solemnly whispered.

"You should be."

"Blaine, I know you. I know it was a stupid mistake and I know you feel bad about it. I'm not going to sit here and shout at you for something like that."

Kurt reached his hand up to stroke the side of Blaine's face as he gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you so much, B. I'm just so happy that you're okay."

Blaine avoided Kurt's gaze and sniffled as he stared at the wall to his right.

"I don't deserve it."

"Blaine, don't do that. You know this could have happened anywhere, it's not your fault."

"But Kurt I went there, I knew it was dangerous and I went anyway. Kurt, h-he was holding her and I c-couldn't move. He had a gun and I-"

"He had a gun?" Kurt asked, his voice climbing an octave higher.

Blaine nodded and he looked back at Kurt as fresh tears started spilling from his eyes.

"Oh my god, Blaine, you could have been shot!" Kurt said shakily as he scanned Blane's body, taking in all of his injuries again.

Blaine nodded and took a few quick breaths as he sniffled. He scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to push away the horrible memories from earlier that night. When he opened his eyes again they felt very heavy and he felt a little light-headed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's face and noticed that his eyes were unfocused and half-closed but he kept blinking rapidly to stay awake. Kurt softened his gaze as he spoke.

"Go to sleep, it's ok."

Blaine shook his head and put his hand over his eyes.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, love. You need to rest." Kurt started to run his hand through Blaine's hair and massage the uninjured side of his head.

Blaine moved his hand from his forehead and stared sleepily up at Kurt with bloodshot eyes. He kept blinking slowly and trying to stay awake for some reason but Kurt couldn't figure out what it was.

"Blaine, we can talk later, ok? Just sleep."

Blaine seemed hesitant but after a few seconds, he could no longer ignore the calming effect of Kurt's hand running through his hair. He sighed as he leaned into Kurt's touch and closed his eyes. He brought his left hand up to clutch Kurt's arm just above his wrist and his face seemed calm.

After a few seconds, he squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Kurt's arm.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered fearfully.

"I'm here, Blaine. You're safe." Kurt reassured.

Blaine nodded slightly and mumbled something before he relaxed his face again and his grip on Kurt's arm loosened.

Kurt watched closely as his breathing soon evened out and his head felt heavier in Kurt's hand as he fell asleep.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm his own nerves. He glanced at his daughter and then looked back at Blaine almost scared that if he blinked he would miss something. Kurt stared worriedly at Blaine's face for a few minutes before he carefully moved his hand and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. He grabbed Blaine's right hand and held it tight as he tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened.

Kurt had contemplated waking up Daisy but he was sure that Blaine wouldn't have wanted her to see him like that. He chuckled sadly to himself as he realized that both Blaine and Daisy didn't want to sleep out of fear, but now that they were sleeping, Kurt was the one who probably wouldn't sleep tonight.

_How could I? There was a GUN pointed at my husband and held next to my daughter. Was it possible to sleep after hearing something like that?_ He couldn't believe that he missed that detail before but it was at least reassuring that Daisy didn't know enough about guns to tell him.

_Is there anything else I'm missing?_ He wondered.

Blaine's doctor soon walked into the room and Kurt decided to ask her if she knew what actually happened. She told him what the paramedics told her which was the story that a passerby who called the ambulance witnessed.

When she told him, he was upset but he wasn't exactly surprised as he had been imagining all kinds of horrors in his head for a while. The fact that the criminal went to an ATM made him slightly worried about how much money they lost but that was nowhere near the top of his list of concerns. He was upset that anything had happened at all but he knew that they were incredibly lucky to have walked away with their lives.

The doctor mentioned something about a more comfortable chair for Kurt if he was staying the night and he agreed but he was going to use it for Daisy. He really wanted to climb into Blaine's bed and be closer to him but he also didn't want to risk hurting him if he moved in his sleep.

When the doctor brought the new chair, he pushed it as close as he could to Blaine's bed so that he could hold his hand while holding Daisy and making sure she was comfortable.

As expected, Kurt didn't sleep for most of the night but he did feel a wave of tiredness hit him when he saw the sun come up. He closed his eyes and didn't expect to sleep but he did.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long as he was startled awake by a scream just a couple of hours later.


	5. Still Around

Kurt woke up to the sound of screams and cries coming from the bed next to him. He quickly sat up and saw Blaine pressing his head into his pillows and clutching his bedsheets tightly while his eyes were squeezed shut.

"No, no...stop!" He shouted before he let out another scream and took several heavy breaths.

Kurt made sure Daisy was comfortable on the chair before he moved to sit on the side of Blaine's bed.

"Blaine, wake up! You're dreaming, nothing's wrong!" Kurt said loudly as he shook Blaine's shoulder carefully.

Blaine was hyperventilating in his sleep and he continued to shout variations of "don't" and "no."

Kurt shook him harder and shouted at him louder.

"Blaine come on, wake up, wake up!"

Blaine's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly in the bed. His body was tensed as he stared at the wall in front of him and blinked rapidly. His eyes soon darted around the room frantically until they landed on Kurt and he looked at him with a panicked expression.

"Where's Daisy?" He said shakily.

Kurt pointed to the chair she was sleeping on and Blaine glanced over there but he was still breathing fast and didn't seem to calm at seeing her.

"Blaine, she's fine. She's fine and you're fine," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine looked back at Kurt but his eyes were glassy and he seemed disoriented. Kurt reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched and moved away slightly as he looked up at Kurt with fear in his eyes. His breathing got heavier and quicker as he looked down slowly.

 _This is a bad one_ , Kurt thought.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine looked up quickly and stared at Kurt while Kurt tried to talk as slowly and calmly as he could.

"Blaine, you're safe. You're not there, you're at the hospital and you're fine. Nothing's wrong, ok?"

Blaine seemed to calm a little at what Kurt said but seconds later, two nurses and Blaine's doctor came into the room and rushed towards him. As they walked closer, the heart monitor started blaring and his eyes widened in fear as he shook his head and moved back.

"Stay by the door, you're scaring him!" Kurt shouted as he glared at their confused expressions.

Kurt turned back to Blaine but before he could do anything he felt a small hand on his leg.

"Papa? What happened?" Daisy asked. She had apparently woken up from all the noise and was standing near the bed. Kurt looked into her scared eyes and spoke seriously.

"Honey, can you please just stay there a minute? Papa's busy right now but I'll tell you soon." She nodded and Kurt turned back to Blaine.

Blaine was hunched over and staring down at his bedsheets while clutching them tightly. His breathing got worse and he was coughing violently.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face and forced him to look up. He stared intently into Blaine's unfocused, tearful eyes and spoke commandingly.

"Blaine, listen to me you need to take a deep breath. Just take a slow, deep breath, for me."

Blaine did what Kurt said and Kurt prompted him to repeat it. He started taking slower, deeper breaths and he soon grabbed at Kurt's shirt.

"Kurt?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's me, honey."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulders and spoke calmly as he looked into Blaine's slightly more focused eyes.

"I got you, your safe, Blaine. No one's going to hurt you."

Blaine nodded and took in a shaky breath but he coughed a few times and clutched his chest. He looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes as he whimpered in pain. Kurt wanted to cry too but he held it in as he cupped the side of Blaine's face.

"I know it hurts B, but you have to keep breathing. Just take slow breaths... in and out"

Blaine took slower breaths and he felt a little better but his thoughts were still consuming him.

"Where's Daisy?" Blaine huffed out.

"I'm here!" She piped up and both Kurt and Blaine turned to look at her as she climbed onto the bed.

Kurt continued to rub Blaine's shoulders as he watched Daisy crawl over to Blaine and hug the side of his waist.

She grinned up at him and said "I love you, Daddy."

Blaine managed a small smile back at her and he held the side of her face with his hand.

"Love you too, Daise," he whispered.

As he stared into her eyes and focused on the feeling of her hands around his waist, his breathing got significantly better. When he felt calmer, he leaned onto Kurt's shoulder tiredly and Kurt held him closer while rubbing his back. Daisy watched the exchange curiously.

"Daise, come here," Blaine said softly, as he pointed towards his lap.

She smiled up at him and crawled to sit in between her fathers. She gave Blaine a proper hug and tried to wrap her small arms around his torso. He winced in pain and Kurt grimaced but Blaine just closed his eyes and ran his hand through Daisy's hair until his breathing was back to normal.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and smiled up at Kurt before he adjusted his position and lay back down on the bed. Daisy was still hugging him and she rested her head on his abdomen while he kept a hand on her head. Kurt noted that both of them had content smiles on their faces and he finally let go of the breath he was holding in.

Kurt heard a few echoing sighs of relief and he turned to see the nurses and Blaine's doctor smiling up at the scene in front of him. Kurt turned back to his husband and daughter and smiled warmly.

Kurt thought he was the only one that could calm Blaine down during panic attacks but it turns out Daisy was better and quicker.

"It's ok Daddy, the bad man is gone. Papa said he will protect us," Daisy said happily.

Kurt looked embarrassingly up at Blaine to see him smiling cheekily.

"How are you gonna protect us, Papa?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

Kurt chuckled before speaking confidently.

"With my Sai swords and my big muscles," Kurt flexed his biceps and Blaine let out a teary laugh before he sighed tiredly.

Kurt grinned up at Blaine and grabbed his hand as he lay down on the bed next to him and Daisy.

After a few minutes of everyone relaxing and trying their best to calm down, Kurt noticed that Daisy had fallen asleep and Blaine was staring blankly at the ceiling.

Kurt was almost sure that Blaine's panic attack was about the mugging but he wanted to give Blaine the chance to talk about it if he wanted to.

Kurt tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned to look at Kurt.

"You ok?" Kurt asked, seriously

Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"Yes. Much better," he said while he squeezed Kurt's hand tighter and glanced down at Daisy's sleeping form. Kurt followed his eyes and stared proudly at Daisy.

"She's really good at this, you know. She's better than me" Kurt said matter of factly.

"Aw, Kurt are you jealous?"

"I mean, a little" Kurt scoffed.

"You're crazy"

"No, you're crazy"

Blaine looked at Kurt dejectedly and Kurt slowly regretted saying that. He had meant it in a playful way but in light of recent events, he realized now that it could be taken the wrong way.

Kurt opened his mouth to apologize, but Blaine spoke before he could.

"Kurt, I really am sorry about what happened. I don't know what I was thinking but Daisy was crying and-"

"Wait, why was she crying?"

"I think she was hungry and tired so I just went there because I wanted to get home faster for her." He sighed and shook his head.

"It was so dumb, and I'm so sorry"

"Blaine, please stop apologizing. I don't blame you and I'm really not mad."

"But Kurt-"

"No, Blaine you listen. Yes, what you did was stupid but you're clearly paying for it, and getting angry at you wouldn't change anything. All that matters now is that both of you are okay, and I know you won't do it again."

"Never again, I swear"

"I know," Kurt said solemnly. He meant what he said but he knew it might take more convincing for Blaine to believe it.

Blaine stared down at Daisy and started to tear up again so Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders as he whispered.

"It's ok, B. Everything's fine now, she's fine"

"But Kurt, what if something happened to her and it was my fault? What if he hurt her?"

"Blaine, he didn't. She's fine and you're going to be fine soon so don't think about that."

Blaine looked carefully at Daisy and his eyes went wide when he noticed the bruise near her elbow.

"Is that a bruise?"

"What?" Kurt asked

Blaine was staring at the small bruise that Daisy had shown Kurt earlier.

"Blaine, that's nothing, it's a scratch," Kurt said nonchalantly.

"No, it's my fault. It's all my fault!" he said tearily.

"Blaine, she gets those at the park all the time. It's not a big deal."

Blaine looked up at Kurt shamefully.

"Kurt, I'm so so sorry"

Kurt looked at Blaine seriously and spoke assertively.

"Stop apologizing, B! I love you, I forgive you, and we're good."

Blaine still seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why would I say that if it wasn't true?"

Blaine looked down and seemed to be thinking about it but he soon frowned and stared at his torso. He suddenly gasped in pain and scrunched his eyes shut.

"What happened? Where does it hurt? Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine took a few labored breaths and didn't respond.

"Blaine, should I call the doctor?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine shook his head.

"No...Kurt can you-" Blaine swallowed thickly, "-can you move Daisy?"

Kurt looked down at their daughter and saw that she was squirming and had moved to lie right on top of his bandages.

"Shit, yea," Kurt said as he sat up and lifted her up so she was lying on Kurt's stomach instead. He then grabbed Blaine's hand and looked up at his face.

Blaine's jaw was clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut as his grip on Kurt's hand got painfully tight.

"Blaine, can I increase your pain meds?" Kurt asked

Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt pushed the button that was on the side of his bed.

Kurt lay back down next to him and tried to pull him in closer. Blaine looked up wearily and moved to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.

Kurt hated this more than anything else that had happened to them. He hated seeing Blaine in pain and he wished he could take it away.

Blaine's breathing soon evened out and he relaxed his grip on Kurt's hand again. He sighed and mumbled something into Kurt's shoulder.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and stared for a few seconds before he spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"For making you so worried"

Kurt was confused but as he blinked, he realized that his own eyes were wet and Blaine probably saw that he was crying. He assumed that his face and hair were also disheveled, giving away the fact that he barely slept.

"Blaine, you can't be sorry that I'm worried about you. That's my job and if I'm worried, it's on me"

"Still..sorry"

Kurt was frustrated now.

"Blaine, I don't want to hear you apologize again for the next 2 years."

Blaine smirked.

"Kurt, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I'm pretty sure you've apologized at least a 100 times by now and that's enough for both of us for at least...5 years actually"

Blaine chuckled lighted and spoke.

"Okay, I'll stop"

"Good. And stop blaming yourself, please. You didn't tell that criminal to do what he did. That was all him…look at me."

Blaine looked up and Kurt held the side of his face.

"This is not your fault, okay? NOT. YOUR. FAULT." Kurt said while enunciating each word.

Blaine smiled appreciatively up at Kurt.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

Blaine's smile widened as he gazed up at Kurt.

"No, I mean it, Kurt. Thank you for forgiving me and for being so nice about all of this."

Kurt wanted to be appreciative of that sentiment but something was off about the way Blaine was talking. He thought about it for a second before he spoke.

"You know how much I love you right?" Kurt asked seriously.

Blaine was taken aback and frowned up at Kurt.

"Of course, yes."

"Then why do you think I wouldn't be worried about you and I wouldn't forgive you?"

Blaine looked down and seemed to be thinking deeply about what Kurt said.

"I don't know. I just thought...after what I did, I didn't deserve it."

"Is that why you were so scared to see me before?"

Blaine furrowed his brow in concentration.

"I don't think I was scared to see you, Kurt. I was just really freaked out after what happened and I felt guilty and ashamed. I think it all just mixed together."

Kurt nodded and felt a little less ashamed of his temper.

"I think the doctor said you would be confused because of the concussion."

Blaine nodded in agreeance and rubbed his eyes.

"Honestly Kurt, from the time the ambulance came, until like a few minutes before I saw you, everything is a bit of a blur. I really don't remember what was happening."

"Yea she did say that but Blaine, whatever you said made them think that there was some domestic dispute or some reason it was unsafe for you to see me."

Blaine opened his mouth in shock.

"Oh, wow...I didn't- I don't remember saying that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kurt. Just thinking about those moments makes me feel dizzy. I wish I could remember what I said."

"No, it's ok. I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't some part of you that was scared of me or something"

"No, of course not! All I remember is a general fear and maybe I was scared of what could happen when you found out, but I wasn't scared of you."

Kurt sighed.

"I mean, I was a little mad, Blaine but I was much more worried and scared for you. What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know," Blaine said quietly. Blaine looked down but Kurt could tell that he was thinking of something that he just didn't want to say.

"Blaine, tell me."

"It's stupid now that I think about it. It doesn't make any sense."

"Blaine, even if you were half aware of what was going on, some part of you must have felt that way, so I wanna know."

Blaine sighed and looked guiltily up at Kurt

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe I thought that you would hate me or want to leave me or something."

Kurt exhaled and pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Well, that not going to happen."

"I know."

"I honestly don't think there is anything you could do or say at this point that would make me actually hate you."

"Really?"

"Yes, B. You're too important to me. You and Daisy are my whole world and I don't know what I would have done if something happened to both of you."

Blaine smiled sadly up at Kurt and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm serious, Blaine. Please don't ever think that I wouldn't want to see you or that I don't care about you enough to forgive you when you're literally in the hospital."

Blaine sniffled and looked down shamefully.

"But what if something happened to Daisy and it was my fault? What if I couldn't protect her? Wouldn't you hate me then?"

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds

"I would definitely be angry for a while but I could never stay mad at you. Plus I know that if something happened to her, you would have been feeling way worse than me even if I was mad."

Blaine sighed and spoke sadly.

"Yea, I don't...I don't know if I could handle that. I would never forgive myself."

"Exactly. And what kind of husband would I be if I came in and shouted at you when you were already feeling like that?"

Blaine looked embarrassed as realization dawned on him.

"You wouldn't do that. You're right."

"You know that right?"

"Yea, yes of course. I didn't...I don't know what I was thinking before."

"I would never leave you for something small like this, Blaine. Never."

Blaine nodded while he spoke.

"I know, I know Kurt. I really don't know why I thought that."

"Just next time when you're scared or not sure about something, talk to me. Don't box me out because I want to be there for you and I was terrified when I couldn't see you."

Blaine looked sympathetically at Kurt.

"I'm really sorry that happened, Kurt. I know we've had this conversation before, and I should have just talked to you."

Blaine frowned as he thought about it some more.

"Now that I think about it, it really doesn't make sense for me to tell them that I don't want to see you."

"Well, that's good."

Blaine scratched his head while staring perturbedly at Kurt's shirt.

"Yea, I don't…I don't know why I would say that"

"It's ok. If you don't know then it's probably mostly the concussion."

Blaine nodded and seemed less confused as he looked at Kurt.

"Yea, it's definitely that."

Kurt smiled and Blaine returned the gesture.

Blaine put his head down and snuggled closer into Kurt's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's torso.

"I know how much you love me, Kurt. I'm sorry I made you doubt that."

"It's okay. I told you not to apologize, and I mean it. The concussion isn't your fault."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt shook his head.

"I just can't believe you thought I would come in and yell at you or leave you when you're literally in pain, in the hospital."

"It's dumb, I know. Just another lapse in judgment on my part," Blaine said tiredly.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to keep feeling guilty so he decided to lighten the mood. He sighed and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I thought you were dumb before but that's two mistakes in a row, Anderson. I think I need to call the doctor and get your head checked again."

Blaine looked up and when he saw the playful grin on Kurt's face he couldn't help but smile. He mimicked Kurt's tone and spoke.

"Shut up Kurt, it's not my fault. I have an owie on my head" Blaine said as he pouted up at Kurt.

Kurt put on a baby voice and spoke to Blaine with fake concern.

"Aww, you have an owie, baby?"

"Yes, and it hurts," Blaine said as he rubbed his forehead while staring at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes.

"Let me kiss it better for you," Kurt said before he leaned in to kiss Blaine's forehead softly.

Blaine smiled but when Kurt leaned back he pretended to be upset.

"Kurt, it's not gone! I think I need another kiss."

"Another kiss?"

"Yes, please."

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek slowly before he leaned back.

"That's enough kisses now, you should sleep."

Blaine opened his mouth in fake shock and shook his head.

"You're such a tease"

"Blaine, our daughter is right there!"

"Kiss me properly, you coward!"

Kurt couldn't say no to that so he leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips as Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. They kissed a few times before Kurt noticed that Blaine was getting sloppy and blinking tiredly. Kurt pulled apart and giggled as Blaine's eyes were closed but he was frowning at the lack of contact.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and stared at Kurt lazily and affectionately.

"How's the owie now?" Kurt asked

"Much, much...better," Blaine said as he tried to stifle a massive yawn from escaping his lips.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Nooo..I want more kisses," Blaine slurred as he blinked to keep his eyes open.

Kurt couldn't say no, so he kissed him one more time. When Kurt looked at Blaine again, his eyes were closed and he was smiling happily.

"I love you" Blaine mumbled while drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, B. Always"

Blaine smiled wider in his sleep and Kurt pulled him in closer as he snuggled into Kurt's chest. Kurt listened as his breathing evened out and he soon fell asleep.

Kurt took a deep breath as he tried to bask in the feeling of peace he didn't think would be a commodity until now. He looked down at his family sleeping on him and he tried to take a mental picture of this moment.

Blaine had no idea how terrified he was for both of them and he didn't think he could ever explain it. Ironically, Blaine was so worried about what could have happened to Daisy that he didn't even think about what could have happened to him. Somehow that was all Kurt could think about. He watched the steady rise and fall of Blaine's chest and tried to let it calm him.

 _He's here, he's with you and he's ok. They're both ok,_ he reassured himself.

Kurt made a promise to himself that he would never take another day for granted and he had to cherish the time he had with his family a lot more than he was now.

He didn't say any of that to Blaine but when Blaine was discharged a few days later, Kurt was very overprotective of him and Daisy, and Blaine could sense that something in him had shifted. He didn't have to say anything because Blaine knew.

* * *

In the coming weeks, when Kurt held him a little longer during their hugs or told him "I love you" a few more times than usual, Blaine knew.

When Kurt took a week off from work and suggested they go on a family trip to their cottage upstate, Blaine thought it was a little excessive but he knew then too.

It was Kurt's way of showing how much he cared and Blaine loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this everyone! I have some ideas for conversations they could have had or could potentially have after the attack but I am not sure if anyone wants to read that. If you do, let me know and I'll write it! Otherwise, if you want more Blangst you can check out my other story called "Where were you?" Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic! Don't worry, Blaine is gonna be fine there just has to be some angst before the fluff. Please let me know what you think of this and if you like Blangst, you can check out my other fic called "Where were you?"


End file.
